1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container which is applied to a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid such as ink and stores the liquid therein.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image by ejecting ink onto a printing medium is widely used. In the printing apparatus, the image is printed by ejecting the ink from an ejecting head while reciprocating a carriage on which the ejecting head is provided on the printing medium. Moreover, the ejected ink is stored in an exclusive storage container referred to as an ink cartridge and mounted on the carriage.
The ink cartridge may include predetermined devices. As an example of the predetermined devices, there is a residual quantity sensor for detecting the residual ink quantity of the ink cartridge. The residual quantity sensor is disposed in a chamber referred to as a sensor chamber in which the periphery is surrounded by walls. The sensor chamber is configured so as to be filled with ink while the ink remains in the ink cartridge. Accordingly, the residual quantity sensor detects whether or not the sensor chamber is filled with the ink, and therefore, the residual quantity sensor detects the residual ink quantity in the ink cartridge.
In addition, a circuit substrate is provided in the vicinity of a device chamber into which devices such as a sensor are accommodated, and the devices are electrically connected to the circuit substrate. Moreover, the ink cartridge is mounted on the printing apparatus, and therefore, the devices such as the residual quantity sensor are electrically connected to the printing apparatus via the circuit substrate. In addition, a memory for storing various information such as the ink type or the date of manufacture, and the like are also mounted on the circuit substrate. For example, as this kind of ink cartridge, the ink cartridge described in JP-A-2009-285889 is known.
In the ink cartridge described in JP-A-2009-285889, the sensor chamber is separated from the walls and adjacent to a bubble separation chamber. The sensor chamber and the bubble separation chamber are filled with ink in a state where the ink is stored in the ink cartridge. In this state, for example, if the user drops the ink cartridge by mistake, impact due to the ink in the adjacent bubble separation chambers is transmitted to the sensor chamber via the walls when the ink cartridge collides with a floor. Therefore, there is a concern that damage may be applied to the residual quantity sensor installed in the sensor chamber or the memory provided in the vicinity of the sensor chamber, or the like. In addition, the above-described problem is similarly generated in a cartridge which includes devices other than the sensor.